kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Coeus
Mark Coeus is Strongman, one of the Masked Rider Warriors. He first appeared in [http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Saban%27s_Masked_Rider Saban's Masked Rider], in the episode The Invasion of Leawood. He is the first & only Masked Rider Warrior to actually originate from Earth. Biography Mark Coeus was born on October 10, 1922 in Boston, Massachusettes to Greek immigrants. His father, a physicist, helped to create the world's first nuclear rocket. His father's work inspired Mark to become obsessed with science, yet he despised the nature of warfare. When he about about 20 years old, Mark married the daughter of one of his father's friends, a wealthy merchant, When the US was entering World War II, Mark at first chose not to get involved & was planning to stay with his wife, who was four months pregnant. Unfortunately, his wife & father-in-law were killed by Axis submarines while on a merchant shipping trip. Grief-stricken, Mark decided that the only way to avenge his wife was to fight for her; as a result, he joined the US Army. While battling in Germany, Mark shot who he thought to be an Axis soldier--that person actually turned out to be a priest from the planet Edenoi. Before he died, however, the priest gave Mark an Ecto-Accelerator Belt, telling him that his destiny lied in Edenoi. Just as Mark was about to reject this, the belt teleported him to Edenoi. Waking up on the deserts of Edenoi, Mark found himself in what appeared to be a silver Masked Rider armor. While trying to figure out where he was, Mark encountered a monster attacking Edenoite citizens. Using incredible strength the suit had given him, Mark was able to defeat the monster. Afterwards, Mark was soon taken to the kingdom, where he was called a hero, being told that he was the answer of hope to the Edenoites. Given the title "Strongman", Mark became the planet's reluctant freedom fighter against the evil kingdom trying to take over Edenoi. War of the Heroes: Riders vs. Rangers Super-1 was among the Kamen Riders caught up in the 'Super Hero Taisen' incident. He was presumably sent to the dimensional rift, under the pretense of being defeated, by Captain Marvelous while he was apparently hunting the Riders. When his and Tsukasa's ruse was revealed, Super-1 and the other Riders appeared through the dimensional wall. Super-1 then fought alongside all the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. He was seen aiding TimeYellow against Arch Orphnoch, fighitng a gormin sailor, and with Den-O and DynaPink against a Dogoumin. War of the Heroes 2: Riders vs. Rangers vs. Troopers Super-1 is set to appear in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. He joins with Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and Space Sheriff Gavan Type G, as well as the Super Sentai teams Choushinsei Flashman and Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, as the three forces of super heroes confront Space Shocker. He performs the Space Rider Double Kick with Kamen Rider Meteor. War of the Riders: Masked vs. Kamen vs. Power Kazuya as Super-1 appeared with Amazon to fight both Kamen Rider Joker and Baron after they defeated RX turning Baron into Lockseed after defeating him. He later fights with his Elek Hands and was seen against Shouichi Tsugami (as Agito Ground Form and Trinity Form) in battle with both riders destroying each other through the collision of their attacks. Strongman Equipment Ecto-Accelerator Belt The Ecto-Accelerator Belt is Mark Coeus's transformation belt that allows him to transform into Strongman. Dimensional Gator The Dimensional Gators are blue gloves that allow Strongman to channel up to 10,000 volts of electricity, as well as fire an electric beam. In The Invasion of Leawood, it teleports to save Dex. Techniques *Warrior Punch :First appearing in The Invasion of Leawood, Strongman & the other Masked Rider Warriors used Warrior Punch to attack Bruticon. Trivia *Mark Coeus's origin from Earth was based on John Carter. See Also *Strongman at Kamen Rider Wiki *Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1 - Kamen Rider Super-1 at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:MRW Origins: Strongman Category:Kamen Riders Category:Masked Riders Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists